


Razorgirl

by TheBraillebarian



Series: Sense Memories [1]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBraillebarian/pseuds/TheBraillebarian
Summary: Magnus shows Toki his knives.
Series: Sense Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016617
Kudos: 6





	Razorgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> [ELPHNT | Badlands ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xwgMo23HVt4)

“Pickle said yous likes knifes.”

Magnus shifts uncomfortably on the old couch. “Yeah?”

Toki takes a drink from the can of cheap beer in his hand. “Does you?”

Noncommital shrug. “I guess.”

They’ve been lounging in Magnus’ stuffy apartment all afternoon. It’s too hot to go anywhere and neither man is particularly motivated to plan anything. Just killing time before the good bars open in the evening.

“Cans I see?”

The question, innocuous, drops a weight in Magnus’ guts. Suddenly the dull afternoon has a dreadful significance.

“Sure.”

Dust motes sparkle in the light between his yellowed bedroom curtains. Toki surveys the shabby room with curiosity while Magnus roots under the half made bed. He pulls out a worn box, corners dented but lid free of dust. With a practiced reverence he lays the contents in a neat row on the dull comforter. Their sheaths glow in the sunlight, the cozy spice of leather oil and hide caressing the air.

“Wowee,” Toki’s voice by his ear makes Magnus jump.

He clears his throat. “Cool, huh?”

“Yeps! Cans I touch thems?”

“Uh,” the idea makes him squirm but it’s so rare to be asked, and… “Sure. Just be careful. Don’t wanna lose any of those million dollar fingers.”

The man snorts a laugh and reaches toward the row on the bed. Calloused fingers brush over leather and the gentleness of it sends a shiver down Magnus’ spine. Where Toki usually grasps without thought, here he seems to be considering. His hand wanders over dark brown, pale tan, black, tracing stitches and metal clasps while somehow avoiding every handle. Heavy anticipation coils tight in the air.

He makes a curious noise and Magnus remembers to breathe again. Carefully Toki lifts the biggest knife.

“Molly,” Magnus says with a wistful smile. “Razorgirl.”

“Yous name thems?” Faintest hint of a laugh.

“Yeah,” a shrug, flinching from a blow. “You never name anything important to you?”

Toki makes an indifferent sound, distracted already by the thin metal gleam as he slides the knife free. She glitters in the light and casts sunburst slashes on the dingy walls. Six inches, smooth and sharp edged. It feels so very wrong to see her resting in that untrained grip.

“So you like them big?” Magnus leers just to break the tension. “Good and thick?”

“Whats?” Toki blinks like he’s coming out of a trance. “Haha, nos!”

A finger slides up the groove in the blade’s middle, hesitantly presses at the tip. Magnus can feel what’s about to happen in the clenching pit of his stomach. The cut is shallow and thin, a little red mouth opening on the pad of Toki’s finger. He looks at it with surprise and watches as rubies gather then slide over his skin.

Magnus’ throat is dry. “Well shit,” he manages a weak smile. “She’s tasted your blood now, man.”

“Didn’ts even feels it…”

“Yeah. Razorgirl.”

They watch blood puddle in the creases of Toki’s finger.

“You, uh. Wanna see a trick?”

“Okays,” Toki seems almost relieved to offer the knife to its rightful master.

Magnus dances the large blade between his fingers with a casual grace. Glitter and flash as he flips it from hand to hand. He watches Toki’s eyes following the knife. Without warning he sweeps it at the man’s face, stopping a breath away from his skin. Toki startles as a few strands of brown hair drift free. He smiles, eyes wide. Magnus grins into his unease, the afternoon’s weird tableau broken.

“Um. Yous…wants to sees if the bars is opens?” There’s an edge to Toki’s voice, thin and a little desperate.

“Sure. I’ll put these girls away and we can go.”

Toki hurries to the living room while Magnus carefully returns the knives to their box. In the sunlight he thinks he can just see the faintest sheen of red on Molly’s edge. He slides the sheath over gleaming metal with a trembling hand and tucks the knife under his pillow. Wouldn’t do to misplace her now. It’s perhaps unfortunate that the biggest of his blades called to the guy. He’ll have to be careful when the day comes to use her. With a last glance at his pillow and a shiver, Magnus leaves.


End file.
